Baby dont like Chinese but Bones like Pie?
by Booth4Bones
Summary: Its the typical Preg. story set roughly 3 years after season 4. First fanfic go nice please. Bones is not mine it belongs to FOX and the actors who make them who they are.
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters from the show, just enjoy writing about them. =). This is only the first part so please give feedback Thanx!! There will be Smut later Char. Preg.

About the characters:  
Seeley Booth- Catholic, former army sniper, Father of Parker w/ ex girlfriend Rebecca. Have had former relations with Cam. Had a Begin brain tumor 2 1/2 years ago now an FBI agent with partner Dr. Tempest Brennan (nicknamed by him Bones), and is involved with the Dr. for 3 years now.  
Dr. Tempest Brennan-Atheist, Anthropologist for the Jeffersonian in DC, Mother is dead father is a killer and brother Rus. Was in the foster system at age 15. Massive issues with trust, reading people and not listening to her heart. Partner is FBI Seeley Booth and now has been involved with.  
Angela-Does facial reconstruction for the Jeffersonian works with Brennan and is also her best friend. is involved with Hodgins.  
Hodgins-Bug and soil guy for the Jeffersonian, wealthy, a conspiracy nut, involved with Angela.  
Zack-Brennan's assistant, socially backwards.  
Cam-Coroner and is technically the teams boss (exp. for Booth)

"Dear God no, this can't be happening!" "I counted the days, did all the math not just once but twice". Dr. Temperance Brennan started at the stick in her hand still not believing the words that stared back at her..Pregnant...Pregnant. After nearly 20 min. in her office bathroom it started to sink in "Am pregnant and my partner is the father...what am I going to do now?"

"Knock Knock "you in there Hun? Brennan you ok?" Angela asked. Trying to swallow past the lump in her throat she answered "Ya Ang. I'll be out in a minute". "Ok I'll be in the imaging center with a full facial reconstruction" Angela says as she walks away making a mental note to ask her what was up.  
A short time later Bones joins Angela, Hodgins, and Booth; but instead of standing next to Booth she moves next to Angela with her arms crossed. Everyone picks up on that something is off but only Booth and Angela exchange quizzical glances.

"So... Who is this guy?" Booth asks breaking the silence. Angela smiles and clicks her remote "Our victim is an African American proximally 5'10 160lbs. and 20 years of age, The cause of death was two gun shoot wounds to the chest".

That was the last thing Bones heard, she of course could hear everyone's voices and saw their mouths move but couldn't focus in on what was being said, her thoughts were elsewhere. Most of her focus was on the man across from her, her partner Seeley Booth, A man that was her partner for nearly eight years and became her lover three years ago after much flirting back and forth. This was also the man that she had let in completely, a man who she thought loved her for all that she was like she loved him for everything he was, but now everything had changed she was carrying his child, how was she going to tell him would he happy or would he push her away.

He already had a child with his ex-girlfriend Rebecca, a 9 year old son in fact named Parker, what if another one was too much for him? What about the baby was it male or female how far along was she was it healthy what about work?

"Earth to Dr. Brennan...Anyone home?" She shook her head trying to settle the whirlwind of thoughts to see Hodgin's hand waving in front of her.

"Am sorry you guys are not feeling to good am going to go lie down in my office you all are ok"? She asked as she headed for the door, they all shook their heads in unison. As she left they all exchanged a look of worry.

Booth moved towards the door to follow her but Angela puts her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head she says "Don't I'll go" Booth nods but says "you'll let me know right?" "Of course I will sweetie" Angela replies.

Ok folks now it's your turn lots of feedback and ideas =).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters or making any profit from this.

20 minutes later Angela was holding a sobbing blubbering Brennan. "Its ok honey, Shhh it's ok" trying to sooth her best friend. Soon bones had calmed down enough to tell her what was so terribly wrong.

"Oh Ang. what am I going to do? how am I going to tell him what will he say or worse do?!" Inwardly groaning as she thought of the long list of possible reactions he could have. She knew she had and was going to tell him but didn't know much more than that.

"Whoa wait a min. tell who and what" Ang asked breaking Brennan's thoughts. Bones took a deep breath and replied "Am Pregnant". Taking Ang a minute to make the connection, but as she did her eyes got wide her mouth gaped open and her hand pointed to Brennan's belly " You mean there's a BABY growing... in there?" she asks.

"Well technically its not a baby or even a fetus just a group of cells that have the potential to turn into about anything" she corrected "Ok whatever" Ang says while rolling her eyes.

"So have you told the daddy-to-be yet or better yet who is the daddy-to-be?" she asks at that question Bone's face drops and she mumbles "Booth is the father" "Who?" Ang asks trying to get her to look at her. Brennan sighs and looks her at best friend in the face and repeats "Booth... Booth is the father"

"OMG!!Booth..." "I soo need to sit down" Ang whispers. Bones sits next to her and holds her head in her hands. Once the shock wore off Ang broke the silence by saying "it's going to be ok honey you and Booth are great together am soo happy for you. you know he is great with kids and you be a great mom, this should be a time of celebration not of hiding."

"But what if he doesn't..." Bones tried to interject " Oh no you don't remember this is booth we're talking about but some one night stand" Bones smiles at the thought. "Now let's get you cleaned up and out of here we got a lot of planning to do" Angela squeals and heads for the door opening it for both of them.

Bones turns around and hugs Angela "Thanks" "Anytime" she replies as she turns off the lights and locks the door. They both notice Booth standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting and suddenly Bone's legs turn to Jell-o "you can do this remember who you are talking to" Angela whispers rubbing her friend's arm.

Booth turns around and smiles but behind his brown eyes are hints of concern. Inside bones feels warm and thinks "yea this could possibly turn out Ok". He asks "are you ready" she smiles "yea lets go home."

Ok not a lot of responses on the first chapter soo PLEASE send feedback. It's always appreciated! also considering doing a month by month for the preg. With the chapters any thoughts??


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own bones and only write for enjoyment. Sorry for taking so long this chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be and got slightly stuck. Please review and feedback.

They drove home in silence, he trying to give her the space she so obviously needed fighting the urge to collect her in his arms and fix whatever it was; she trying to collect her thoughts feelings and trying to predict his response when she told him the news. She flashed back to the day when she had announced that she was going to have a child and had asked Booth to donate. He seemed to have been fine with the idea and at even said that he wanted to be more involved in their lives, so not much could have changed now...right? Bones soon gave up trying to control the mock conversation she had created pinching the bridge of her nose.

After what seemed like forever and a pit stop to pick up Chinese they arrived at their apartment. Booth got out opening her doors he grabbed the food and followed her up. They settled on the couch side by side, as he opened the containers one by one he asked "are you feeling better?" "Uh huh" she replied with a full mouth, she didn't realize just how hungry she was.

"Whoa there, there's plenty of food Bones slow down before....." he explained with surprise before he could finish his statement Bones jumped up rushed down the hall barely making it before emptying her stomach contents. Looking down at his food trying to decide if he was still hungry or even safe to continue to eat, finally deciding that Nah he wasn't really all that hungry to begin and made his way down the hall to check on Bones.

He leaned against the door, she was leaning her head against the bowl "Ok what's going on Bones you Ok? Do you want me to call the hospital?" all she could was shake her head no, he came in and sat down rubbing her back she whispered softly "it's ok". He flashed back to when their roles had been reversed when he had be going through the chemo shaking his head to clear the memories, he asked "you ready to get up?" She grabbed his arm and stood up, after rinsing her mouth they went back out to the living room.

Once they were seated she turned to him and taking a deep breath she said in a quiet voice "there is something I need to tell you". He waited patiently while she gathered her thoughts. She takes several deep breaths "Am not sure how to say this according to social norms so I'll just be blunt....Am pregnant Booth". All he could was sit there with his jaw in his lap staring at her with his large chocolate eyes.

"BOOTH SAY SOMETHING" she shouted waving a hand in front of his face. He was startled with her shouting being a man of heart and not of man all he could do was say "WOW" and cupping her face drawing her lips to his. They pull back for air they lock eyes and he could drown in her blue-grey eyes and then says "I love you Tempe" and that's all it takes for all the worry and tension to melt away from her body she leans back in capturing his mouth he moaned in her mouth.

He stood extending his hand to her, she accepts and lets him lead her to their room. He lays them down side by side. He kisses down her neck as he slowly unbuttons her shirt, his breathing hitches as he exposes her creamy full breasts in a white lacey corset. He nuzzles each breast mouthing each nipple, she runs her hand through his hair softly encouraging his exploration, and she pulls him back up and tugs the bottom of his shirt helping him shed it. She traces each muscle with her finger first then followed by kisses. He sits her up so he can unclasp her corset sliding it off, he leans down capturing each nipple with his lips teasing them into hard nubs, lightly grazing his fingers up and down her sides causing her to shiver, he moves his way down stopping to suckle her navel. He slowly pops opens her pants and sliding them off with her matching panties.

He kisses down her legs purposely avoiding her wet center; she arches "God Booth please I need to feel you"

"Patience love patience" he chuckles. He kisses his way up finally placing a kiss on her mound. He slowly using only 1 finger enters her, he nearly loses control "damn you're so tight" all she can do is squirm trying to pull him deeper, he adds another finger moving quicker with each thrust. He suddenly stops she moans in disappointment, kissing his way back up she reaches down taking his COCKY belt buckle and unclasping it pushing his pants and boxers around his calf's. He slides back removing both pants and boxers she takes this time to flip on to his back with a wicked grin she looks down at him.

She kisses him deeply reaching down she grasps his very hard member rolling the head in her palm causing his eyes to roll back into his head; she continues to stroke him as she kisses down his chest flicking each nipple with her tongue. When she finally reaches his core his head is purple and leaking but rather than taking in her mouth right away she blows across it "JESUS BONES" Booth roars. She inwardly smiles with pride and takes him in her mouth she slowly sucks moving up and down his shaft. All Booth can do to keep from grabbing the back of her head is to ball the sheets in his fists and moans her name in pleasure. Sensing that he is close she stops and crawls but he flips them back over both laughing.

He looks at her with smoldering eyes and lines himself with her entrance. Wrapping her legs around him and intertwining their fingers she nods and he enters her slowly. He rocks them back and forth allowing her to a just to his size. They slowly build together soon their movements become more primal. "God yes Booth...harder faster" she yells pushing him deeper, he pulls almost all the way out and then slams back in over and over trying to regain some control not wanting to go over before she does.

As he feels her walls start to tighten their grip around him he increases his pace and shortens his thrusts locking eyes with her; he loves watching her orgasm; he sends them both over the edge together. He collapses completely spent worshiping her body with his lips. She runs her hands through his short spiky hair feeling their hearts slow and their breathing coming down, she kisses the top of his head and tells him "I love you" he looks up at her and replies "I love you too and am soo excited". She grins as he rolls over, gathering her in his arms he kisses her belly and say "I love you too whoever is in there".

She yawns and curls herself into his chest and soon falls asleep. Booth just lays there with thoughts of the future running through his head, he was going to b a father again and even better HIS BONES was going to be the mother. He couldn't imagine any one who would be a better mom then his bones. Soon he succumbs to sleep.

A few hours later he is awaken by the growling of her stomach and cant help but laugh. "What's so funny?" she asks peeking open an eye to look at him. "Your stomach is growling and it's cute" he replies.

"That's impossible for the stomach to growl in fact those sounds don't even come from the stomach but from the lower GI...." she tries to correct but he stops her with a single finger. "Whatever it is bones I find it cute." Are you hungry?" he asks with a smile. She took a second to think and thoughtfully replies "yes I am actually".

They get up and pad out to the living room, "On second thought I don't think I want the rest of the Chinese, I don't think the baby is fond of it" Booth looks at her with surprise she just said the B-word, he quickly recovers "so what do you and the baby agree on?" "how about the dinner I think I want to try a piece of pie". As they get dressed and walks out the door he says out loud and proudly "Oh yea that's definitely MY kid"

Ok there is Ch3 let me know what you all like and don't like please. Love reviews and feedback hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
